


Pain of the Spark and Outsider

by Skyress98



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyress98/pseuds/Skyress98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain of the Spark and Outsider

Pain of the Spark

(Hate, Pain and Sorrow)

The that I feel is not physical,  
The pain I feel is emotional.  
Years of being rejected,  
By those that I live with.  
Their hate for me has burned  
Me with pain so that I have now rejected them.  
Being different is good, yet it brings such pain.  
Normal is not possible,  
Especially not for me.  
My spark is filled with.....  
The pain of darkness,  
The fire of hope,  
And the waves of sorrow.

 

Outsider

Nobody listens,  
Nobody hears,  
The long stream of tears.  
Nobody cares,  
about the outsider.  
His wants, needs and fears.  
If they did...  
he wouldn't cry alone, wouldn't be hurt by those he protects,  
and wouldn't be hated.  
The ones who are closest are the ones that are farthest away.  
Nobody hears the outsider's cries....  
of pain, sorrow and hate.


End file.
